


Knock Before Entering

by charleybradburies



Series: Pepper Week 2015 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Arguing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Identity Reveal, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Man 2, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Role Reversal, SHIELD, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper knocks twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Plot in between the two scenes would basically follow the plot of Iron Man 2.
> 
> Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #16: Role Reversal; and for [Pepper Week](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/117040987739/pepperweek15) Day Six: AU. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ [here.](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/492587.html)

There’s a knock on Tasha’s office door, and even before she’s saved the proposal she’s been slaving over, she stands to greet her company, slipping one hand behind herself to smooth her dress.

“You must be my new assistant,” she welcomes, extending her hand to the redhead Happy escorts into the office.

“Ginny Prescott, so nice to meet you,” she says, just as cheerfully as Tasha had expected, but the hint of anxiety in the girl’s voice indicates that she’ll calm down once the novelty subsides. 

“Tasha Romanoff, glad to have you, Miss Prescott.”

“Pleasure is all mine, ma’am, truly.”

* * *

There’s a knock on Tasha’s office door, and even before she’s looked up at the door, she groans. Of course, because the knocker knows she won't answer, the door opens immediately. 

"Who do you think you are?" Tasha barks. "You shouldn't have a single pump on this property!"

"All I did was my job, Tasha," the no-longer-secret agent moans softly, apologetically. It's not enough.

"That's not reassuring."

"I'll make it up to you," Pepper declares, that clever look in her eyes. Tasha clears her throat expectantly, and Pepper meets her gaze as she pulls open her blouse.

"It's a start..."


End file.
